Ancient Leaders RPG
Ancient Leaders RPG is a fanmade RPG that its main characters are the Ancient Leaders. Supporting characters are also present. Story Walkthrough 'The Journey Starts' One day, the Ancient Leaders heard from Solar & Lunar that there is a war with Mobians & monsters from the Planet of Darkness. Then the Ancient Leaders went outside their castles & joined each other in Ventilus. They also met Jack & Patricia. After beating 50 Goblins, they saw a note that there are monsters wreaking havoc in the Sky Tower in the floating land, above Ventilus. Sky Mayhem When they went to the Sky Tower, they saw some monsters. As they proceeded through the tower, they saw the treasure room and they saw the Aero Hawk. After they defeated the boss, a rainbow shows them the way to a volcano. But it is a trap. Volcanic Battle As they landed to the entrance of the volcano, they saw 2 Scorch-toises, guarding the entrance. After defeating them, they proceed through. As they go through the top, but not near the crater, they saw the boss of the stage, Magma Mauler. After they defeated the boss, the volcano erupted and they flew away to Seaborgia. Havoc in the Sea Cave They landed on Seaborgia & they saw a cave full of monsters. While they enter it, they saw some monsters. The Ancients defeat the encountered monsters. Then they proceeded to the Seaborg Lake. While they enter the lake hall, they met the Nepto Serpent. After defeating it, they saw a note, saying, "You must go to the Golden Castle in Zynari. There is a bad knight cursed by gold called the Gold Knight. You must be careful on your journey." Golden Battle Then they proceeded to the Golden Castle. While entering, they saw 2 Silver Knights guarding the castle. After defeating them, they proceed to the throne room. When they enter the throne room, they saw the Gold Knight. Stealth Clash After defeating the Golden Knight, Josh sense something ominous now, as well as the others. The ominousness leads them to the Dorm of Ninjas. As they enter, they saw 5 Mummies. After defeating them, they proceed to the master room. As they enter, they feel something ominous again. But this was more ominous than the last time. The ominousness disappeared when the Stealth Ninja appeared the fought the party. Splitting Up After they defeat the Stealth Ninja, they sense trouble in the two continents, Pyronia & Ventilus. The team split up members & went to the specific caves. After they defeat both bosses, they unite in Zynari. Sucked by a Black Hole And they saw the Black Key, that leads them to the Zynari's treasure. But while they open it with the key, they notice that it's a trap. The fake treasure box made a black hole, sucking the heroes, that leads them to the Planet of Darkness. 'Help in Middle of Trouble' They scout the Planet of Darkness, as they end up in a fight against 10 Dark Wolves. But suddenly, a mysterious entity just defeated a half of the wolves with a blizzard. She said, "You finish those 5 left." So they obeyed & defeated the 5 wolves. And the mysterious being appeared, & Josh recognizes who the being is. But she said that there's no time to delay. They went to a hall with 4 portals in it. (In the game, you can choose what portal you would like to go.) 'The Astral Earth Shard' NOTE: 'This portal is on the southeast. 'The Astral Wind Shard NOTE: 'This portal is on the northwest. 'The Astral Water Shard NOTE: 'This portal is on the southwest. 'The Astral Fire Shard NOTE: 'This portal is on the northeast. To be continued... Gameplay The Ancients start Lv. 25. The supporting characters start Lv. 24. You could choose Story Mode, Versus Mode, or Boss Mode. In Story Mode, you will fight enemies & boss as you progress through the story. In Versus Mode, you can battle CPU or any other players freely but no EXP. In Boss Mode, you will face all bosses including the final boss & if you finish them all, you will earn lots of EXP for Story Mode & get to the Extra Boss in Story Mode. Main Characters *Josh the Hedgehog (E-Josh) Lv. 25 *Thomas the Echidna (E-Josh) Lv. 25 *Louie the Fox (E-Josh) Lv. 25 *Jetris the Hedgehawk (E-Josh) Lv. 25 *Patel the hedgehog (Meme) Lv. 25 *Noah the Hedgehog (Spiderboy2012) Lv. 25 *Aero the Wind Ancienthog (E-Josh) Lv. 55 (base level; an Ancienthog) *Cody the Solhog (Meme) Lv. 25 (Solhog; the counterpart of the Ancients) *John the Echidna (Meme) Lv. 25 *Lance the Hedgehawk (Meme) Lv. 25 *Louis the Fox (Meme) Lv. 25 Supporting Characters *Solar the Hedgehog (E-Josh) Lv. 24 *Lunar the Hedgehog (E-Josh) Lv. 24 *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Lv. 24 *Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) Lv. 24 *Assassin the Hedgehog (Assassinhedgehog) Lv 24 *JT the Androhog (SS3K) Lv. 24 *James the Blue Jay (SS3K) Lv. 24 *Cervantes The Wolf (Mr.gameandfight) Lv. 24 *Aero the Wind Ancienthog (E-Josh) Lv. 55 (base level; an Ancienthog) *Yuki the Hedgecat (JTH) Lv. 24 *Paul the Hedgehog (meme) Lv. 24 *Christie the Pyroskunk (meme) Lv. 24 Enemies *Goblin Lv. 20 *Cave Bat Lv. 21 *Boulder Eye Lv. 21 *Green Wisp Lv. 22 *Bomb Lv. 25 *Scorch-toise Lv. 26 *Ghostly Coins Lv. 24 *Big Troll Lv. 27 *Harpy Lv. 30 *Silver Knight Lv. 32 *Quad Hawk Lv. 26 *Whirl Eye Lv. 32 *Mummy Lv. 31 *Ice Cave Bat Lv. 34 *Fire Cave Bat Lv. 34 *Yeti Lv. 36 *Salamander Lv. 37 *Master Goblin Lv. 40 (Mini-boss) *Dark Wolf Lv. 50 *Dark Witch Lv. 60 *Dark Dragon Lv. 70 Element Advantage Guide Note: Pls. add your own element advantage, but make sure it is right. '''PLEASE DON'T ADD NOTES WITHOUT PERMISSION! ' *Fire is weak to Water. *Water is weak to Wind *Avian is weak to Wind. *Wind is weak to Fire. *Ice is weak to Physical. *Physical is weak to Psychic. *Psychic is weak to Darkness. *Darkness is weak to Lightning. *Metal is weak to Psychic. *Lightning is weak to Wind. Bosses 'Note: '''Please do not add a boss without JTH's permission! 'Main Bosses *Aero Hawk Lv. 26, *Magma Mauler Lv. 30 *Nepto Serpent Lv. 31 *Gold Knight Lv. 34 *Stealth Ninja Lv. 41 *Burning Wyvern Lv. 47 *Freezer Dragon Lv. 47 *Final Boss: Black Dragon Lv. 75 'Optional Bosses' *EXTRA BOSS: Knight of Darkness Lv. 86 *SECRET BOSS: King of Doom Lv. 100 'Bosses that needed to be defeated in order to get in the Black Dragon's Shrine' *Ancient Cerberus Lv. 68 *Ancient Ahriman Lv. 68 *Ancient Two-Headed Dragon Lv. 68 *Ancient Rashaverak Lv. 68 Stages Note: 'Please do not add a stage without JTH's permission. *Sky Tower *Pyronia Volcano *Seaborg Cave *Golden Castle *Dorm of Ninjas *Scorch Cave *Freeze Cave *Planet of Darkness *EXTRA Stage: ??? *Secret stage: ??? Items Consumables *Potion- restores 100 HP. *Neo Potion- restores 500 HP. *Full Potion- restores HP by 100% *Revival Feather- revives a dead party member with full HP. *Ether- restores 100 MP. *Neo Ether- restores 500 MP. *Full Ether- restores MP by 100% *Skill Potion- restores 100 SP. *Neo Skill Potion- restores 500 SP. *Full Skill Potion- restores SP by 100% *Element Drink- restores 100 EP. *Neo Element Drink- restores 500 EP. *Full Element Drink- restores EP by 100%. *Elixir I- restores HP, MP, SP, & EP by 50%. *Antidote- eliminates Poison affliction on a party member. *Ancient Drink- eliminates Paralyze affliction on a party member. *Magma Powder- eliminates Stone affliction on a party member. *Echo Drink- eliminates Silence affliction on a party member. Items that can be held *Burning Enhancer- an item that can be equipped that enhances a party member's fire abilities. *Nepto's Tail- an item that can be equipped that enhances a party member's water abilities. *Golden Armor- an item that can be equipped that provides immunity to physical abilities. *Ninja Dust- an item that can be equipped that increases speed by 50% but decreases attack by half. *Extreme Ice Shard- an item that can be equipped that enhances a party member's ice abilities. *Blaze Orb- an item that can be equipped that provides immunity to ice abilities. Key Items *Black Key- an item that unlocks the treasure in the Tower of Lost Souls in Zynari. *Astral Shards- an item that forms into a key that unlocks the Dark Dragon's room when you collect 4 of them all. *Holy Ring- lets you access the EXTRA Boss' location. *Omni Crown- strengthens all stats of all party members by 75%. Stats & Moves Pls. add your character's stats & moves here! 'Josh the Hedgehog ' '''NOTE: '''Don't edit this section without permission to the founder, JTH himself. Info: He is a hedgehog that specialize in magic & agility. His overdrives consume more OP because they are strong. His elemental shifting consumes less EP than others and his magic also consumes less MP, sacrificing his offense and defense. *HP: 700 (Lv. 100: 1400) *MP: 1200 (Lv. 100: 2400) *SP: 900 (Lv. 100: 1800) *EP: 700 (Lv. 100: 1400) 'Stats *Offense: 6 / 10 *Defense: 6 / 10 *Agility: 10 / 10 *Magic: 10 / 10 *M. Defense: 9 / 10 *Luck: 8 / 10 *C. Resistance: 10 / 10 'Passive Skills' *Curse Nullifier- resists affictions by 75% (all members) *Ancient Booster (Booster Yin)- boosts magic power 2x (all members) 'Auto Skills' *Mana Replenisher- restores 200 MP to all members of the party when a battle begins. *SECRET SKILL: Ancient Overboost- boosts overdrive power by 50%, but increases the OP cost. (all Ancient members) 'Attacks' *'Wind Drill *Cyclone Shot *Thunder Combo 'Skills' *'Hurricane Spin Dash - SP: 8 *Tempest Strike - SP: 20 *Tachyon Kick - SP: 16 'Magic' *Revitalize - MP: 10 *Hurricane - MP: 12 *Reflecta - MP: 15 *Mystic Shield - MP: 15 'Elemental Shifter' *Pyrus - EP: 10 *Subterra - EP: 10 *Haos - EP: 10 *Aquos - EP: 10 *Ventus - EP: 15 'Overdrive' *Max Hyper Cyclone - Lv. X (OP: 275) *Ancient Gamma Blast - Lv. X (OP: 200) *Fury Blizzard - Lv. X (OP: 160) 'Innate Affinities' Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) ~Add info~ *HP: 750 (Lv. 100: 1500) *MP: 750 (Lv. 100: 1500) *SP: 850 (Lv. 100: 1700) *EP: 700 (Lv 100: 1400) 'Stats' *Offence: 8/10 *Defence: 7/10 *Agility: 10/10 *Magic: 7/10 *M. Defence: 6/10 *Luck: 9/10 *C. Resistance: 8/10 'Passive Skills' *Dragon Core Aggression - Boosts Attack Power by 50% (All Members) *Dragon Core Shield - Boosts Defence Power by 50% (All Members) 'Auto Skill' 'Attacks' *Spindash Attack *Homing Spindash Attack *Piko Hammer Slammer 'Skills' *Chaos Ninjago - SP: 20 *Chaos Splash - SP: 15 *Chaos Zap - SP: 15 'Magic' *Chaos Freeze - MP: 15 *Chaos Flare - MP: 20 *Chaos Bright Light - MP: 30 'Elemental Shifter' *Pyrus - EP: 25 *Sub-Terra - EP: 25 *Haos - EP: 25 *Darkus - EP: 40 *Aquos - EP: 25 *Ventus - EP: 25 'Overdrive' *Chaos Spider - Lv. X (OP: 150) *Chaos Dragon - Lv. X (OP: 180) *Chaos Bone Crusher - Lv. X (OP: 225) 'Innate Affinities' 'Patricia the Skunk' ~Add info~ HP: 700 (Lv. 100: 1400) MP: 1000 (Lv. 100: 2000) SP: 700 (Lv. 100: 1400) EP: 800 (Lv. 100: 1600) 'Stats'Edit *Offence: 7/10 *Defence: 9/10 *Agility: 9/10 *Magic: 10/10 *M. Defence: 8/10 *Luck: 9/10 *C. Resistance: 6/10 'Passive Skills'Edit *Magic Pixie Dust - Restores 300 Health & Magic Points (All Members) *Witch Orb Power - Boosts Magic, Attack & Defence by 1.5x 'Auto Skill'Edit *Chaos Heal - Restores Health by 50% 'Attacks'Edit *Spindash *Spell Attack *Skunk Scent Spray 'Skills'Edit *Iron Tail - SP: 30 *Magic Orb Attack - SP: 25 *Skunk Tail Scent Exhaust - SP: 25 'Magic'Edit *Magic Orb Storm - MP: 40 *Witchy Dust - MP: 35 *Super Spell Tornado: - MP: 35 'Elemental Shifter'Edit *Pyrus - EP: 30 *Sub-Terra - EP: 30 *Haos - EP: 60 *Darkus - EP: 20 *Aquos - EP: 30 *Ventus - EP: 30 'Overdrive'Edit *Flying Broom Ride - Lv. X (OP: 140) *Telekinesis - Lv. X (OP: 180) *Skunk Scent Mist - Lv. X (OP: 160) *Aura Power - Lv. X (OP: 200) 'Type Advantage'Edit Withstand: Lightning Weakness: Darkness Resistance to: Fire Repels: Ice Drains: Psychic 'Patel the hedgehog (TOG)'Edit 'Attacks'Edit *'Heroslash' *'Ilumino blade' *'Sun Meteor' *'Tower of agony' 'Skills'Edit *'Counter strike - '''User hits the opponent before the battle begins 'Overdrive'Edit *'AquaCustom gigablast - OP 150 *'GutsFlame Fire shotgun - '''OP 230 *'ElecGround Thunder shockwave - 'OP 190 *'Ruin mode '- activated by losing a certain amount of health,all attacks gain a 2X dmg bonus while all other overdrives gain a 1.5x bonus 'Noah the Hedgehog (Spiderboy2012) ~Add Info~ *HP: 750 (Lv. 100: 1500) *MP: 900 (Lv. 100: 1800) *SP: 800 (Lv. 100: 1600) *EP: 700 (Lv. 100: 1400) 'Stats'Edit *Offense: 8/10 *Defense: 8/10 *Agility: 9/10 *Magic: 8/10 *M. Defense: 9/10 *Luck: 8/10 *C. Resistance: 9/10 'Passive Skills'Edit *Ice Booster- boosts ice abilities by 60%. (all members)' *Ice Barrier- boosts Defense & M. Defense by 50%. (all members) 'Auto Skill'Edit SECRET SKILL: Arcane Boost- dramatically increases magic power when is HP is low. 'Attacks'Edit *Homing Spindash Attack *Axe Kick *Jump Kick ~Unfinished~ 'Thomas the Echidna' (JTH) Info: He's an ancient echidna that specializes in strength. His overdrives consume more OP because they are strong. But his disadvantage is that he is a little susceptible to afflictions. His advantage that he has high vitality. *HP: 900 (Lv. 100: 1800) *MP: 600 (Lv. 100: 1200) *SP: 700 (Lv. 100: 1400) *EP: 500 (Lv. 100: 1000) 'Stats'Edit *Offense: 10 / 10 *Defense: 9 / 10 *Agility: 5 / 10 *Magic: 7 / 10 *M. Defense: 6 / 10 *Luck: 6 / 10 *C. Resistance: 10 / 10 'Passive Skills'Edit *Tough Wall- increases Defense by 60%. (all members) *Overdrive Flash- boosts OP speed. (all members) 'Auto Skills'Edit *Shield of Strength- repels physical attacks from enemies when a battle starts. (all members) *SECRET SKILL: Rage Booster- dramatically increases attack power when his HP is low. (only Thomas) 'Attacks'Edit *Water Punch *Aqua Headbutt *Mega Punch Skills 'Cody the solhog'Edit *HP: 800 (Lv. 100: 1600) *MP: 1000 (Lv. 100: 2000) *SP: 900 (Lv. 100: 1800) *EP: 700 (Lv. 100: 1400) StatsEdit *Offense: 9 / 10 *Defense: 10 / 10 *Agility: 7 / 10 *Magic: 8 / 10 *M. Defense: 7 / 10 *Luck: 7 / 10 *C. Resistance: 7 / 10 'Skills' *Sol heal {Heals self and two other party members until they regain full health} *Sol Blast {Deals 80 dmg to all enemies} *Sol Destroyer {Halves his health,but deals 100 Theme SongsEdit Please add a video of your theme song! Josh's Theme Song- Next Level by Yu-ki Kamen Rider Kabuto Theme Song(04:19) 0 viewsAdded by Josh the Hedgehog Jack's Theme Song - "Caught in a Dream" (Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows) Patricia's Theme Song - {C}"More Healthy" (Tekken 1 & Tekken 2) Noa's Theme Song - "Ties that Bind" by Alter Bridge Patel's Theme Song - rockin ' the suburbs Sol's theme WarioWare DIY Mona's Records - Four Seasons(01:07) 0 viewsAdded by Meme the foxBen Folds - Rockin' The Suburbs(05:00) 0 viewsAdded by Meme the fox RoleplayEdit It's time for the RP version! But before that, I strictly say that you must read the rules first. This RP is free join, but don't break the rules. Important note: Italic words are game logs. Don't change them. Plot The Dark Army has started to invade Mobius. But the 6 Ancients with their companions are stopping the army's evil plan. They are defeating the Dark Army's high servants called Bosses. After defeating all the army's high servants, they were sucked to the Planet of Darkness. Would the heroes win against the final boss, the Dark Army's leader, the Black Dragon? Rules *No G-Modding! *No sexuality! (except hugging) *No bad words or cursing! *Users that are in my Neutral & Haters list won't join. *Pls. use grammar correctly. *Someone who doesn't respond for 3 days will be kicked out. Users *Josh the Hedgehog *Spongebob100 *Meme the fox *Assassinhedgehog 'Pt. 1: The Monster Invasion' One day... Solar: Ugh... Too many! (burns a Goblin) Time to report to the Ancient Leaders! (calls them through a TechnoScanner) Hello, Ancient Leaders... Solar earns 10 EXP. Ancient Leaders: What is it? Solar: Pls. help us here! Too many monsters! Ancient Leaders: Alright. (The Ancient Leaders teleported out from their castles & met each other in Ventilus) Josh: Here I am. Huh? It's Jack! Louie: (burns a Goblin) Louie earns 10 EXP. Thomas: Eat this, scum! (punches a Goblin hard) Thomas earns 10 EXP. Jetris: (stabs a Goblin with his Jet Lance) Jetris ''earns 10 EXP. Josh: Hey Jack! Jack: (appears) Hey there. I'm here to lend a hand (punches a Goblin) Jack earns 10 EXP. Josh: Where's Patricia? (kicks a Goblin) ???: *knocks down a whole bunch of goblins* ??? ''earns 100 EXP.'' (A Pink Blur spindashes at the Goblins, defeating them in the process & the Blur stops & reveals to be Patricia) Patricia earns 200 EXP. Congratulations! Patricia reached Lv. 25! Patricia gets an item, Potion. Patricia: You were saying? ???: *continues to fly around the room with a rainbow around here.* Jack: Patricia you've made it (kicks a Goblin) Jack earns 10 EXP. Patricia: Sorry that I'm late. There were so many enemies (uppercuts a Goblin) Patricia ''earns 10 EXP.'' Josh: (counts all Goblins) There are 50 Goblins left. Solar: (floats to the air) Here, try this one for size! (summons his burning phoenix aura) Yaaah! (charges at 20 Goblins & burns them) Solar receives 200 EXP. Congratulations! Solar reached Lv. 25! Solar gets an item, Potion. Lunar: (summons his dark beast aura) Here, eat this, Goblins! (charges at 20 Goblins and crushes them) Lunar receives 200 EXP. Congratulations! Lunar reached Lv. 25! Lunar gets an item, Potion. Jack: I'll take care the rest (spindashes at the last 10 Goblins) And they're out! Jack receives 100 EXP. Jack got an item, Potion. Josh: They're all dead. Hm? A note, from the Ancients. (reads the note) "There are monsters wreaking havoc in the Sky Tower, at the floating land. And also there's someone leading them. You must defeat its commander!" Josh: Awright, let's fly to the floating land! (flies to the floating land) Solar: (flies to the floating land via burning phoenix aura) Lunar: (flies to the floating land via psychokinesis) 'Pt. 2: Sky Mayhem' Josh: Well, we're here. Let's enter the Sky Tower. Patricia: (hops off of her Flying Broom) We betta be careful. It might be filled with traps. Josh: Hm? Monsters again. (3 Green Wisps appeared!) Josh: Hah! (slashes a Green Wisp) Josh ''earns 20 EXP.'' Jack: (spindashes at a 2nd Green Wisp) Jack earns 20 EXP. Patricia: (uses Iron Tail on the 3rd Green Wisp) Patricia ''earns 20 EXP.'' Jack: I don't get it. Why are those Wisps evil? Josh: These Wisps aren't Sonic Wisps. These wisps are circle and they don't have a face. Solar: So, let's go. Jack: Right Patricia: Understood. Josh: Hmm... Let's proceed to the treasure room. Jack: Ok & We betta check to see if it's a trap or not In the treasure room... Josh: Here we are. Aero Hawk: (chirps loudly) 'Boss Battle #1' An Aero Hawk appears! Josh: Let's do this! Patricia: Right ! Jack: Ok, let's go! Josh: That thing is kinda weak to wind. Solar: (shoots fireballs at the hawk) Lunar: (shoot lunar orbs at the hawk) Josh: (slashes the hawk with his Cyclone Blade) Weakness is struck! Does 2x damage! Aero Hawk receives 1014 damage. Josh: Heh. Jack: (does a spindash on the Areo Hawk) Patricia: (Uses Iron Tail on Aero Hawk) Aero Hawk receives 640 damage. Aero Hawk: (chirps loudly then uses Wind Cutter) Josh: (drains the attack) Josh drains Wind Cutter & receives 500 HP. Josh: Be careful! Aero Hawk's Wind Cutter is strong! Jack: Ok, got it! Time to make the Aero Hawk crash to the ground. Wind Ability, Chaos Ninjago! (uses Chaos Ninjago on Aero Hawk) Weakness struck! Aero Hawk receives 1003 damage. Josh: That should strike its weakness. (uses Hurricane Dash on Aero Hawk, hitting it with wind 8 times) Weakness struck! Aero Hawk receives 1004 damage. Aero Hawk dies. Josh: Booya! Josh, Jack, Patricia, Solar, & Lunar earns 600 EXP. Josh, Patricia, Solar, & Lunar reached Lv. 26! Jack reached Lv. 25! They each got an item, Revival Feathers. Josh: There. Then let's-- a rainbow? (notices a solid rainbow) That leads to a volcano. And there's a boss there! Let's go! (slides on the rainbow) Jack: Ok, let's move! Patricia: Okey dokey! (They all slided on the rainbow to the Pyronia Volcano) 'Pt. 3: Mauler Wreaking Havoc' Josh: (lands inside the volcano) Hm... (sees 2 Scorch-toises) 2 Scorch-toises appeared! Jack: Watch out ! (spindashes at the 2 Scorch-Toises) The 2 Scorch-toises receive 200 damage. Josh: Don't worry. Chaos Blizzard! (summons a blizzard) Weakness struck! Does 2x damage! The 2 Scorch-toises receive 900 damage. They die. Josh, Patricia, & Jack earn 60 EXP. Jack: The Fire-type's weakness is either water or ice. Patricia: Let's go & be careful Josh: Okay, let's go. (walks to the other corner of the volcano) Jack: (notices a note) Hey guys. Check it out. I've found a note. Josh: What does it have? Jack: I don't know, but we need to find out by reading it. Josh: Yeah, pls. read it. Jack: It says "Beware of the Magma Monster: The Magma Mauler" What's a Magma Mauler? Josh: It is a high warrior of the Dark Army. Its brute force makes some of its enemies fear its strength. And also, its maul burns like magma. Jack: Well I'm not afraid of him Patricia: Me neither Josh: That's the spirit. So, let's go pursue it down! Jack & Patricia: Right! (They see an armored door) Josh: Chaos Psych! (uses telekinesis to tear the armored door down) Now, Patricia! Patricia: (Uses her Telekinesis to tear the Armored Door down as well) Jack: (uses Chaos Flare to burn the Armor Door down) Josh: Let's-- It's him! Magma Mauler: I am Magma Mauler. Get ready to be melted! 'Boss Battle #2' Magma Mauler appears! Josh: Heh, let's do this! Chaos Blizzard! (summons a blizzard) Weakness struck! Does 2x damage! Magma Mauler receives 2039 damage. Jack: Time to cool you down! Water Ability, Chaos Splash! (creates a large wave of Water & uses Chaos Splash on Magma Mauler) Weakness struck! Does 2x damage! Magma Mauler receives 1903 damage. Patricia: (Uses Magic Orb Attack on Magma Mauler) Take that! Magma Mauler receives 995 damage. Magma Mauler: My turn! Lava Wave! (summons a wave of lava) Josh: Not good. (evades the attack by levitating above the ground) Jack & Patricia: (evades the attack as well by using Patricia's Telekinesis) Jack: Wow, that was close. Patricia: I have an Idea (whispers to Jack) Jack: I like it ! Double Combo! Water Ability, Chaos Splash! (Uses Chaos Splash on Magma Mauler) And Ice Ability, Chaos Freeze! (Uses Chaos Freeze to freeze Magma Mauler in place) Magma Mauler: Rrrraahhh! Weakness struck! Does 2x damage! Magma Mauler receives 4000 damage. Magma Mauler: (pants) What luck. Magma Mauler's Overdrive activated. Josh: This won't be good. Patricia: Be careful! Jack: We will. I can withstand Fire Types for a very long time. Patricia: We betta watch out Josh: Hmph. But with Jack's passive skills, we can withstand this attack more! Ah-- Maybe not. Magma Mauler: Die, you weaklings! (uses Lava Destruction) Jack: Watch out! Patricia: (Uses her Telekinesis to avoid this attack & made a force field around Jack & Josh, by using her Telekinesis) Josh: Nice! Patricia: Thanks. Jack: Your too little, too late on the attack. Here's mine that'll change your tune about a few degrees Jack's Overdrive activated Patricia: I stay back if I we're you. Jack: CHAOS....BONE....CRUSHER!!!!! (Uses Chaos Bone Crusher on Magma Mauler, breaking every single bone in his body) Magma Mauler receives 6073 damage. Magma Mauler dies. Thomas: (arrives) Josh, Jack, Patricia, Solar, Lunar, & Thomas earn 1000 EXP. Congratulations! Josh, Jack, Patricia, Solar, Lunar, & Thomas reached Lv. 27! They got an item, Burning Enhancer. Josh: Good work, everyone. Patricia: Thanks & that final move Jack did to that Monster, really destroyed him Jack: That's the deadly power of Chaos Bone Crusher, it's my most deadliest move I've ever used. Josh: I know. At the next boss battle, I'll show you my Max Hyper Cyclone! Patricia: Ok, but you must be careful about the next one. Josh: I know. An Ancient is always ready! (thumbs up) Jack: Ok, let's go. Josh: Awright. Patricia: That's alright. (The volcano starts to erupt) Josh: Let's hurry! (flies out of the volcano) Solar & Lunar: Josh's right! (they fly away from the volcano) Patricia: (Flys away from the Volcano on her Flying Broom) Jack: (holding onto the Flying Broom) I don't even know how to fly. (The volcano erupted, but the heroes safely flew away & landed on Seaborgia) Jack: That was close. 'Pt. 3: Seaborg Cave's in Trouble' Josh: There. We're in Seaborgia for the next boss. Jack: And for the next set of Enemies. Josh: You've the correct answer, Jack! Patricia: We betta watch out for any danger. Josh: That's-- right. Oh, great. 3 Big Trolls appeared! Jack: Don't worry, I got these 3 big ones. (pulls out his Piko Piko Hammer & does a Piko Piko Hammer Slammer on the 3 Big Trolls) The 3 Big Trolls receive 702 damage. Patricia: Smell this (points her Skunk Tail at the 3 Big Trolls & uses her Skunk Scent Spray on all 3 Big Trolls) Big Trolls: (coughing) The 3 Big Trolls are poisoned! Josh: They're distracted, so let's beat them down! Jack: Right ! (spindashes at the 3 Big Trolls) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail on the 3 Big Trolls) The 3 Big Trolls receive 900 damage, then they die. Josh, Jack, Patricia, Solar, Lunar, & Thomas earn 100 EXP. Jack: Let's keep going. Josh: Yeah. (They go to a corner of the cave) Josh: Oh, this is the Seaborg Lake. Jack: Ok, so where are we now? Patricia: Jack gets easily distracted, sometimes. Josh: Seaborg Lake. We're going to defeat a huge serpent here. Jack: By a Huge Serpent you mean "Underwater Snake"? Josh: Yush. Then here it comes. Nepto Serpent: (roars loudly) 'Boss Battle #3' A Nepto Serpent appears! Josh: Get ready! Jack: You already told us, so you don't have to remind us. Josh: That's my quote. (uses Thunder Combo on Nepto Serpent) Weakness struck! Does 2x damage! Nepto Serpent receives 900 damage. Jack: (uses a Homing Spindash Attack on Nepto Serpent) Nepto Serpent receives 500 damage. Patricia: (Uses Magic Orb Attack on Nepto Serpent) Nepto Serpent receives 500 damage. Jack: Chaos Zap! (uses Chaos Zap on Nepto Serpent) Weakness struck! Does 2x damage! Nepto Serpent receives 1200 damage. Nepto Serpent: (splashes everyone with a Hydro Beam) Josh: (withstands the attack) Not effective, so Josh receives half damage, it's 58 damage. Josh: Great, but my overdrive points are full. Josh's Overdrive is ready. Josh: (uses Max Hyper Cyclone on Nepto Serpent, creating a massive hurricane, lacerating it periodically) Weakness struck! Does 2x damage! Nepto Serpent receives 6200 damage. Nepto Serpent dies. Josh: Hmph, job done. Josh, Jack, Patricia, Solar, Lunar, & Thomas earn 1000 EXP. Congratulations! All members have reached Lv. 30! They got an item, Nepto's Tail. Jack: Very powerful & awesome, but I still don't get it. Josh: You don't get what? Jack: Don't you think it's too easy? Josh: (pants a little) Don't measure the easiness of an Ancient. Of course not, a little bit. Jack: Well most of the times when bosses are too easy to defeat, they set up a big trap for the real action. Josh: You think so... Jack: Yes. Patricia: Then we betta watch out for any traps Josh: Yeah. Jack: Um, that's Yes. As in Y,E,S. Josh: I know, that's some kind of yes of mine. (laughs) Jack: But I like the Normal Yes, better. Josh: I don't care. So-- A note again. (reads the note) Patricia: What does it say? Josh: It says..."You must go to the Golden Castle in Zynari. There is a bad knight cursed by gold called the Gold Knight. You must be careful on your journey." Okay... Jack: Looks it's just got bigger & better Josh: So, let's go! (flies out from the cave & goes to the Golden Castle) Patricia: Right ! (flies out from the cave & flies off to the Golden Castle on her Flying Broom, carrying Jack) Jack: (sighs) It's the same old thing. Attack, win, escape. Attack, win, escape. Is there something new happening? 'Pt. 4: Golden Battle' Josh: We're here. Jack: Be careful everyone Patricia: (hops off her Flying Broom) Ok, let's go. Josh: Silver Knights? Interesting. 4 Silver Knights appear! Jack: Let's take 'em down! (uses a Spindash on the 1st & 2nd Silver Knight) Patricia: (uses a Spell attack on the 3rd & 4th Silver Knight) Josh & Thomas: (creates a blizzard to freeze them) Solar & Lunar: (fires a celestial beam at the 4 Silver Knights) Jack: (unleashes his Piko Hammer & use the Piko Hammer Slammer on the 4 Silver Knights) The 4 Silver Knights receive 3562 damage, then they die. Josh, Jack, Patricia, Solar, Lunar, & Thomas earn 200 EXP. Josh: Let's proceed. Jack: Ok, let's go! (They proceed) In the throne room... Josh: Hm... Gold Knight: Intruders, huh? So I'll kill you all! 'Boss Battle #4' A Gold Knight appears! Jack: Not so fast ! Fire Ability, Chaos Flare! (uses Chaos Flare on Gold Knight) Gold Knight: Golden Barrier! (repels Chaos Flare to Jack) Josh: He withstands fire, Jack! I think he has no weak point, or-- Jack: Watch Out! Josh: Yeah, I know. (evades the attack) Whew. Golden Knight: (uses Golden Stalagmite on Jack) Josh: This couldn't be good. Jack, jump! Jack: (Dodges out of the way) That was close. Patricia: This could be harder than we thought (uses Iron Tail on Golden Knight) Golden Knight: (nulls the attack because he is gold) Useless attack. (grabs her tail) Nice. Here I go! (spins her, and throws her at Josh & Jack) Josh: Oh no. (activates a barrier on himself & Jack) Patricia: (crashes through the Barrier into Josh & Jack) He even stopped my Iron Tail. Jack: Ok that had to hurt. And you never told me that can stop any attack when he's made out of gold Josh: You see him, so I know that you also know it. Jack: How do we ever beat this guy anyway. Water Ability, Chaos Splash! (creates giant waves of water & uses Chaos Splash on Gold Knight) Golden Knight: It's no use. Josh: We must exploit his weaknesses! Aha! Telekinesis! Patricia: Oh! I can do that! Patricia's Overdrive is ready! Patricia: Here I come! (uses Telekinesis on the Golden Knight, pushing him towards the Walls with full force) Golden Knight: (his parts dislocate) Golden Knight receives 2000 damage. Golden Knight: Hmph, is that all? (gets back his parts) Golden Knight heals 1000 HP. Josh: That... is a disadvantage. Patricia: I gotta recharge my Telekinesis. Jack: Ok, what's next? Josh: Another weak point of Gold Knight is... (thinks) Hmm... Aha! (uses Thunder Combo on Gold Knight at his head, not on the armor) Gold Knight: Ouch! (his head dislocate) Gold Knight receives 1500 damage. Josh: That's nice. (gets energizes via energy source) Jack: Now then, let's see what else it is his weak points. Josh: Only lightning & psychic powers can damage him. Jack: That's it! Stand back. Electric Ability, Chaos Zap! (electrocutes Gold Knight, by using Chaos Zap on Gold Knight) But the Gold Knight almost reflected the attack to Jack. Josh: Nooo! Don't use that on his armor. Use it on his neck. Jack: Stop Yelling Me! I know what I'm doing, you don't have to tell me! (uses Chaos Zap on Gold Knight's Neck) And please never yell at me again, got it? Gold Knight receives 1700 damage. Josh: I'm not yelling. I just told you because if you electrocuted his armor, he'll reflect it to you. Jack: Well it sounds like your yelling, Josh. Josh: Whatever. (uses Thunder Combo on Gold Knight's neck) Jack: Sheesh (uses Chaos Zap on the Gold Knight's Neck) Gold Knight receives 2400 damage. Josh: I think he's susceptible to your overdrive, Jack. Jack: What does "Susceptible" mean? Josh: He is weak to your overdrive. Jack: Oh, then let's do this ! Jack's Overdrive is activated Jack: CHAOS DRAGON ! (his aura around him forms into a Dragon & transforms into a Full Grown Orange Dragon & then charges at Gold Knight, ramming Gold Knight down) Gold Knight receives 3200 damage. Then he dies. Josh: Hm... Nice work. Jack: Thank you Josh, Jack, Patricia, Solar & Lunar received 3600 XP! Congratulations! Josh reached Lv. 37! The other members reach Lv. 36! They got an item, Golden Armor. 'Pt. 5: Rest in the Inn' Patricia: Anyway, let's keep moving. Josh: Okay. (teleports) Jack & Patricia: (teleports as well) Patricia: It's getting dark out, we betta rest up for the night. Josh: Yeah, we don't have more energy to teleport, so let's go to an inn here in Zynari. (sees an inn) There it is. Let's go. (goes inside the inn) Jack: Alright, come on. Patricia: Ok, but let's be careful. Jack & Patricia: (follows Josh) In an inn... Josh: I would like to stay a night in the inn. Counter Boy: It would be 250 gil each head. Josh: Okay. (pays the counter boy 750 gil) Is it? Counter Boy: Yes. (gets the money & suddenly recognizes Josh) Huh? Are you the Wind Leader? Josh: Yeah. Counter Boy: Oh, sorry, your Majesty, why are you here? Josh: I'm here because I & my friends are having a long journey. Counter Boy: That's good to hear, your Majesty. We've prepared a very nice room for you. Josh: Thank you. So, Jack & Patricia, let's go to this room. (goes to the Ancient Room #4) Jack: Ok then, Josh. Patricia: Okey dokey, Josh. (Jack & Patricia goes to the Ancient Room #4) Josh: This room is nice! Jack: Wow, it is nice Patricia: It's beautiful Jack: Uh, why are we here again? Josh: Let's rest for the day. Jack: Oh right, I keep forgetting. Josh: That's okay. Well, let's sleep. (prays) So, g'night everybody. (sleeps) Jack: Goodnight (goes to sleep) Patricia: Nighty night (goes to sleep & starts purring in her sleep) After 3 hours..... Josh: (dreams about seeing his ancestor) Josh: Your... Majesty? Wind Ancient: Yes, I am. Thou shall defeat the Stealth Ninja, for he killeth other innocent Mobians! Josh: Yes, thy Majesty. Wind Ancient: I must help. (transforms to a hedgehog) Josh: .....Thy Majesty? Why dost thou--'' ''Aero: As I've said unto thee, I will help. Josh: Okay, thy Majesty. Aero: Now, we must proceed! Meanwhile... Josh: (awakes) (pants) Whoa, that's some kind of a nice dream. (looks at his watch) Oh, 7:00. Jack, Patricia, wake up. Patricia: (wakes up & yawns) Morning Josh. Jack: (still sleeping) Just 5 more minutes please...thank you. Josh: Alright. I'll just prepare breakfast. (gets a box of cereal & a bottle of milk) So, hungry? Patricia: Yummy, I like some breakfast. Milk...(grabs a bottle of milk with one hand) And cereal...(grabs a box of cereal with the other hand) Combine. (pours the cereal into her bowl & then pours the milk into her bowl next) There we go. By the way, is Jack getting up yet, cause he's gonna miss out eating breakfast. Jack: (wakes up) (yawns) Alright then, I'm up (pours the cereal & the milk into his bowl) Morning. Patricia: Good Morning Jack (starts eating her breakfast) Jack: Anyways, time to eat our breakfast (starts eating his Breakfast) Josh: (pours the cereal on his bowl & pours the milk) (starts eating his breakfast) Jack: We've manage to beat 4 Bosses so far. Patricia: We're halfway there guys. We just have to be very careful. The more we defeat those Enemies, the stronger & harder they are to beat Josh: That is right. And they... (senses something ominous) Shoot, the fifth boss. I feel his presence! Jack: How? I don't feel anything except my stomach cause I'm still hungry Josh: Oh. BTW, I feel that His Majesty will arrive soon. Jack: Ok then Patricia: So what should we do now? Josh: (hears something) He is arriving for a few minutes. Jack: Whao, nice. Let's get ready. Cody:*appears infront of the boss and attacks with a sol spear* Cody deals 1495 dmg on stealth ninja! Cody:awww yeah! Cody appears in a wide screen, projected by an LCD. Jack: Wow. Who are you? Josh: I met him. He's Cody. He's the Hurricasa prince. Jack: The What prince? Josh: (slaps Jack lightly) He's from Hurricasa, you silly. A green hedgehog whose appearance resembles Josh's, appears, attacking the Stealth Ninja with a Hurricane Strike. ???: (lands) It's... showtime. Josh: It's...! Patricia: Who's that? Jack: I don't know Josh: Let's go! (teleports himself & the others to the Dorm of Ninjas) 'Pt. 6: Ninja Bash' In the Dorm of Ninjas... Cody & a green hedgehog are seen battling the Stealth Ninja. Noah: *appears from the ground* hey guys. Josh: Hey bro. (sees 3 Mummies) LOL, seriously? Are you going to defeat us, weaklings? Jack: This could be too easy Patricia: I'm not so sure about that. Josh: Don't worry, we'll win this, like we've beat the bosses. Patricia: I guess so Jack: Yeah, let's go tear these Mummies apart! Josh: Good, now you're talkin'. Mummy: Asdfghjkl... (pounds at Patricia) Josh: Nuh-uh! (spindashes at the mummy) Josh dealt 870 damage to Mummy! Patricia: Thank you Josh. Noah: *jumps at a mummy then kicks it* Noah dealt 792 damage to Mummy! Josh: My pleasure. (Rider Kicks a mummy, knocking it down) Not quite easy. Josh dealt 1342 damage to Mummy! Jack: (does a homing spindash at 3 Mummies) Jack dealt 985 damage to the 3 Mummies! Patricia: (notices a mummy about to attack Josh) Josh, watch out ! (uses Iron Tail at a mummy) Patricia dealt 1004 damage to Mummy! Josh: Thanks dear. (uses Thunder Combo at the Iron Tail-hit Mummy) Josh dealt 994 damage to Mummy! Mummy dies. Josh: One down! Jack: And four more to go. (Uses his Piko Hammer to do his Piko Hammer Slammer at the 2 mummies) Patricia: (uses her Spell Attack at the 2 mummies) Josh: You mean "two" more. Not four. XD (uses Chaos Blizzard at the 2 mummies, freezing them) Now's your chance, you two. Jack: (tries it again, but this time on 2 mummies) Patricia: (tries it again, but this time on 2 mummies) Jack; There, we've done it. Happy? Josh: Let's see... Jack & Patricia dealt 1803 damage on both Mummies! The Mummies die. Josh, Jack, Patricia, & Noa received 750 XP. They all reach Lv. 32! They got an item, Ancient Ash. Josh: Phew. Jack: We've tooken down 3 Mummies, let's keep going. And let's watch our backs, just in case there's an ambush. You never where the Stealth Ninja is gonna ambush us. Josh: Don't worry, Jack, I'm on my guard. My psychic ability lets me sense his aura. Patricia: Ok then. Are you sure? Noah: Guys since i just got here whats going on? Josh: Nuisance all over AD, Noah. We must defeat the Dark Army from dominating this dimension. Jack: Yeah, we'll stop them even if it kills us Noah: Alright. Patricia: Let's keep moving Josh: Good. (goes inside the shrine where the battle is still on) Let's go. Jack: Remember, we have to stick together. Josh: I know.... (sees the Stealth Ninja, Aero, & Cody fighting at the next floor) We gotta help! Noah: Alright lets go! Josh: Right. Noa, you can fly, because you're an Ancient. (flies up to the next floor) Jack & Patricia: (runs up to the next room) 'Boss Battle #5' ???: Flash Strike! (flings a swift energy wave at the Stealth Ninja) Stealth Ninja receives 2180 damage! '' Stealth Ninja: (senses Josh, Noah, Jack, & Patricia coming) This is getting too many! (casts out a huge shuriken, charges it with energy, & throws it directly at ??? & Cody) ???: I am Aero the Wind Ancienthog... And you'll perish by my strong wind powers! (crosses arms & projects a barrier to keep out the shuriken from piercing) Stealth Ninja: Ancienthog? I'm not sure of your title, fool! (barrages the barrier with energy shurikens) Jack & Patricia: (arrives) Jack: We're here. Josh: Great! (jumps from above & drill-kicks the huge shuriken back at the Stealth Ninja, repelling the small shurikens) Jack, Patricia, use your overdrives! ''Stealth Ninja receives 913 damage. Stealth Ninja: That won't happen! (dodges the huge shuriken & delivers a Ninja Kick at Josh) Patricia: Oh my goodness Jack: Josh, are you ok? Josh: (repels the Ninja Kick with Rider Kick) Stealth Ninja: Aaargh! (lands safely) Noah: I'll handle this! (Summons Icecalibur) Ready to be sliced ninja? Stealth Ninja: Just try. (evasiveness rises up, making him a bit fast to dodge) I'm a ninja, & no close-combat can hit me that easy! (goes to battle stance) Noah: Hmph. (Tries to Slice) Stealth Ninja: (stealthily divides himself into two holographic images) You think I'm that daft? Try slashing me! (doesn't move because both are holographic) Patricia: What should we do now? Jack: Josh, any ideas? Josh: Yes, of course. Just wait. Stealth Ninja: (feels that he's back to normal) I do limit my cloak usage. :/ Josh: Go! (feels more energy going inside him) This is close... I can feel it! Josh's overdrive is ready to activate! Josh: Let's go, guys. Time to tune up with our overdrives! Jack: (feels more energy going inside of him) Let's do this! Patricia: (feels more energy going through inside of her) Yeah! Noah: Lets beat this guy! Stealth Ninja: Graaaah! (powers up) Josh: MAX HYPER CYCLONE! (a gigantic tornado forms & sucks Stealth Ninja in & lacerates him many times) Stealth Ninja: Aaaaagh! Noah: Nows the chance! RAIKARI! (electric & ice is around my hand then hits him with it) Stealth Ninja: Aaaargh! Josh: Jack, Patricia, now's your turn! Jack: Here I come! CHAOS BONE CRUSHER! (crushes every bone in the Stealth Ninja's Body) Patricia: My turn! AURA POWER! (her aura grows even more stronger & stronger until her aura is at maximum & then fires her Giant Aura Ball at the Stealth Ninja) Stealth Ninja: Aaaaaaagh!!! (voice echoes as he disintegrates) Stealth Ninja receives 12000 damage. Stealth Ninja dies. '' ''Josh, Jack, Patricia, Cody, & Aero receives 4200 XP. Level up! Josh & Cody reaches Lv. 38! Jack & Patricia reaches Lv. 37! Aero reaches Lv. 56! They receive an item, Ninja Dust. Josh: Yeah, job done! Jack: Thanks Josh Patricia: Yeah, thanks Josh. Josh: You're welcome, everyone. ???: BTW, do you know me? Josh already knows me. Josh: Y-Your Majesty! ???: I am... Aero: Aero the Wind Ancienthog. Jack: It's very nice to meet you Aero, but we have to stop the Army of the Darkness before it's too late. Aero: "Your Majesty", Jack. Do not address me as Aero. Jack: I'm sorry, but there's no time to explain. We have to keep moving. Aero: I went out to help my descendant, so I'll travel with you. Aero joins the party! Aero: Shall we go? Patricia: Right. Jack: Yeah, but uh... which way do we go? Aero: (senses something bad) This... Josh: (senses it too) We have to split. There is trouble in the two continents, Pyronia & Ventilus! Aero: I need Patricia & Cody to come with me. My descendant, you will go to Ventilus, while we go to Pyronia. Josh: Alright, your Majesty. Jack, Noah, come with me. Aero: We'll unite in Zynari. (forms two portals) Josh: Let's go in the east portal. Jack: Ok then Josh. Patricia: Good luck you guys. Josh: See ye all in Zynari. (grabs Noah & enters the east portal with Jack) Aero: Patricia, let's go. (grabs Cody & enters the west portal with Patricia) Jack: Bye Patricia: Okie dokie your Majesty. They all entered their portals. 'Pt. 7, 1 of 2: Coldness Wreaking Havoc' Strong wind blows. A blizzard occurs. Josh: (comes out from the portal) We're here. (feels the cold) Ahhh, refreshing. Jack: A little too cold if you ask me. But why would you choose this place to start anyway? Because you can't take the heat from the Fire Continent? Josh: Actually, I can't withstand heat that much. But I learn some fire magic. Kinda weird. So, let's proceed to the Freeze Cave, where the battle begins. Jack: By the way, I have a question. If your weak against Physical attacks then how are you able to stop those villains with only physical attacks? Maybe I can teach you the art of Physical, so that I can teach you how to use Physical Attacks later on. Josh: I don't need to. I've practiced martial arts. But I'm still frail to physical attacks. Meh, 'nuff said. Let's just go to the Freeze Cave. Jack: Ok then, if you say so Josh: Let's take this direction. (goes to the east) Jack: Ok (follows Josh) Near the Freeze Cave... The wind becomes stronger & colder. Josh: It's becoming more refreshing in this route. I sense that we're getting near. Jack: (shivering) "Getting Refreshing", he says. Sheesh. Josh: Here. (gives Jack a thick fur coat) That'll help you stand the cold. Do you have your Rainbow Emerald arm brace? Jack: (wears the thick fur coat) Are you kidding? I wear that all the time (shows Josh that he's wearing the Attribute Arm Brace) And by the way, it's called an "Attribute Arm Brace". Josh: (scratches head) I forgot the name. ^^' Oh, it doesn't resist you against extreme cold. The proof is that you shivered. B-) So, let's go inside the cave. Oh, before I forget, wear these cold-proof boots. (gives Jack a pair of cold-proof boots) Jack: Ok then (takes off his Blue Shoes & puts on a new pair of Cold-proof boots) Thanks. I'm not freezing anymore. Josh: Put your hood on from your fur coat, so that your head won't shiver. (hears some voices) Oh man, here they come! Let's go! Jack: (puts the hood from his fur coat on) Thanks & ok Two yetis appear! Yetis: (they roar) Josh: Annoying ice beings. They're corrupted by the Dark Army. 1st Yeti: (charges at Jack) 2nd Yeti: (charges at Josh) Josh: Let's beat 'em down! (pulls out Geasscalibur) Jack: Right! Josh: (slashes the 2nd Yeti) Jack: (spindashes the 1st Yeti) The first Yeti receives 840 damage. The second Yeti receives 840 damage. 1st Yeti: Auurgh... 2nd Yeti: Rrraagh... Jack: We got them on the ropes. 1st Yeti: Raaagh!!! (tries to pound Jack) 2nd Yeti: Rrraaaawr!!! (tries to punch Josh) Josh: (blocks the 2nd Yeti's attack with his Geasscalibur) Aargh... Can't hold on! Jack: (tries to evade from the 1st Yeti's Attack) I don't have the ability that can block the attacks. Josh: You have strength, right? Try it! (ducks & removes the sword from the 2nd yeti) A-argh... (pupils turn blazing red & belches a fireball from his mouth) Aaaaahhh! Hot! Hot! Weakness struck! Does 2x damage! The second Yeti receives 2005 damage. Jack: Alright then, here I go! (lifts the 1st Yeti with his super strength & then throws the 1st Yeti far away) The first Yeti receives 1027 damage. Josh: That flame... It's weird! (charges for an attack) Hurricane Pulse! (fires a pressured round of wind power at the 2nd yeti) The second Yeti receives 1407 damage. Jack: (charges at the 1st Yeti & then rams at the 1st Yeti) How's that for Strength & Power? The first Yeti receives 1058 damage. Josh: Let's finish these guys! Jack: It's my turn to melt these Yeti from existence. (uses Chaos Flare at the First Yeti) Weakness struck! Does 2x damage! The first yeti receives 2800 damage, & dies. Josh: I'll try to control my hidden fire powers! Flame Strike! (for few seconds, he lets out flames on his feet & roundhouse-kicks the 2nd yeti) Weakness struck! Does 2x damage! The second yeti receives 2800 damage & dies. Josh & Jack receives 900 XP! They got an item, Full Potion. Jack: Nice work Josh. Hi-Five! (hi fives Josh) Josh: (hi-fives) Thanks bro, we can't do this without teamwork. Anyways, I hear strange noises inside the cave. Let's go inside. (goes inside the cave) Jack: Alright then. (goes inside the cave as well) Let's hope that Patricia & Aero can do as well as we can in the Fire Continent. Josh: I hope so. In the cave... Josh: There are no enough monsters inside. But let's take extreme caution, stalactites will fall on the ground & will turn into monsters. Let's take quiet steps. (walks slowly with caution) Keep a look out of those up & down fragments. Jack: Alright, but how can I look both up & down at the same time? Josh: You don't know what I mean. Just be careful, the fragments above are the ones I'm cautious about. We don't know if it's a monster or just a normal stalactite. Jack: Alright then. I'll keep an eye on everything. Josh: 'Kay, let's go. (sees that the stalactites aren't falling) .... Jack: (checks the fragments above just to make sure that they move or not) Hmm Noah: Falling stalactites, another thing to worry about. Josh: Noah, please use your ice powers to control the fragments (stalactites) & break them to brittle pieces. Jack: And fast because I think we might be in for a warm welcome, when I mean "warm", I meant "cold". Josh: That means... you relentlessly said "warm" instead of "cold". XD Jack: No, I mean really cold, (points to the Ice Cave Bats) look out! Noah: Alright (breaks the stalactites) Josh: (looks behind) No one's there. (to Noah) Thanks. (to Jack) Maybe your eyes blurred. Next time, see it clearly. The boss is in the depths of this cave, but it won't attack us that fast. (sees monsters) O_O Those stalactites! 3 Ice Cave Bats appear! Jack: I meant about the Bats! Josh: I know it already. Anyways, let's beat those guys! (pulls out Geasscalibur) Noah: Lets do this (In my hand Icecalibur forms) Josh: (slashes an Ice Cave Bat with Geasscalibur) Noah: (Slices at an Ice Cave Bat) Take this! Jack: (spindashes at an Ice Cave Bat) And take that! The 3 Ice Cave Bats receive 894 damage. Josh: This is a bit hard. Jack: Yeah, unless we find their weaknesses. Josh: Electricity & wind. Jack: Right. Chaos Zap! (uses Chaos Zap at the 3 Ice Cave Bats) Weakness struck! Does 2x damage! The Ice Cave Bats receive 2794 damage. Josh: Chaos Tornado. (flings a tornado at the Ice Cave Bats) Weakness struck! Does 2x damage! The Ice Cave Bats receive 2931 damage. Jack: We got them now! How about a Fusion Electrical Tornado? Josh: Let's try.. (charges for a Chaos Tornado) Jack: (charges for a Chaos Zap) Here's goes nothing. Fusion Move: Electrical Tornado! (uses Chaos Zap) Josh: (eyes sharpen) (flings a tornado at the Chaos Zap, electrifying it) Jack: We did it, now let's use this fused move against the Ice Cave Bats. Weakness struck! Does 2x damage! The Ice Cave Bats receive 5725 damage. They die. Josh & Jack received 850 XP! Josh: Great! Jack: We did a great job. Hi-Five! (hi-fives Josh) Josh: Hi-five. (hi-fives back) Jack: Yeah! So shall we journey in the cave further? 'Boss Battle #7' Freeze Wyvern: (appears, attacking the duo suddenly) Josh: Urgh! Jack: Yeouch! I guess not. What was that? Josh: Now's payback time. Thunder Combo! (channels electricity on hands & does a combo at the Freeze Wyvern) Freeze Wyvern: (screeches) Weakness struck! Does 2x damage! Freeze Wyvern receives 2359 damage. Jack: Yeah! (uses Chaos Zap at the Freeze Wyvern) Weakness struck! Does 2x damage! Freeze Wyvern receives 2723 damage. Freeze Wyvern: (casts a blizzard) Josh: Hmph. (stands still) Wyvern Blizzard does no effect at Josh. Jack: (shivering, trying to stand still) Brrr. It's cold. (uses Chaos Zap at the Freeze Wyvern) Jack receives 121 damage. Freeze Wyvern receives 2725 damage. Josh: Need some help? (casts a vapor around Jack that thaws Jack & restores his health) Jack receives 121 HP. Jack: Thanks. Josh: Chaos Ninjago, Jack! (charges up for a Rider Kick) Jack: Right! (Charges up for a Chaos Ninjago) Josh: Fire it. Jack: Chaos Ninjago! (uses Chaos Ninjago at the Freeze Wyvern) Weakness struck! Does 2x damage! Freeze Wyvern receives 2601 damage. Josh: Rider Kick. RIDER KICK Josh: (kicks at the Freeze Wyvern with Rider Kick) Weakness struck! Does 2x damage! Freeze Wyvern receives 3148 damage. It dies. Freeze Wyvern: (as it dies, a large avalanche occured) Josh: Let's get outta here! Jack: Right, or else we're gonna die! (runs off in super sonic speed) Josh: No worries. (crosses arms & runs off in supersonic speed) We hear lots of splashing until... Josh: Uhh, it's over? ???: ... Avalanche Wyvern: (roars) Josh: Evolution?! O_o It was revived by the avalanche! Jack: Oh man, that's messed up. Josh: Such innate power... Jack: How are we suppose to hurt that? Josh: My innate ability tells that the Avalanche Wyvern has a bit low on defense. It's fast & prominent on ice spells. Meh... Jack: So what types of attacks do you think it's super effective against that Evoled Wyvern? Fire? Electricity? Josh: One word is precisely correct. Fire. Jack: Ok then, let's turn up the heat! Josh: Let's go. (pulls out a Pyrus Emerald & transforms to Pyrus form) Pyrus Josh: Now it's Showtime. (conjures a large fireball) Jack: Here goes nothing! (activates the Rainbow Emeralds on his Attribute Arm Brace) Change of Attribute! Pyrus! (turns into his Pyrus Form) Pyrus Jack: Yeah, let's heat up this battlefield! Chaos Flare! (conjures large ammounts of fire from his hands & open fires at the Avalanche Wyvern) Avalanche Wyvern: (unfortunately is fast & glides around the field with incredible speed) Pyrus Josh: Concentrate. (fires loads of fireballs at Avalanche Wyvern, but misses) WTH. Avalanche Wyvern: (conjures a huge ice sphere from its mouth & breaths it at the heroes) Pyrus Josh: Glitter Flare. (flings a silver fireball at the huge ice sphere, keeping it on its position) Point-blank range, Jack! Pyrus Jack: Right ! (uses Chaos Flare at the Avalanche Wyvern) Avalanche Wyvern: (got harmed) (squawks in pain) An explosion occured as the huge ice sphere collides with the silver fireball. Pyrus Josh: (emerges from the smoke, getting ready to attack Avalanche Wyvern) FLAME PUNCH STRIKE Pyrus Josh: (Rider Punches the Avalanche Wyvern with flames on his hands) Avalanche Wyvern: (squawks the pain) Pyrus Josh: Now, Jack! Pyrus Jack: Chaos Flare! (uses Chaos Flare once more at the Avalanche Wyvern) Avalanche Wyvern: (squawks in great pain) (falls on the ground with a thud) Pyrus Josh: Niiiiice... Pyrus Jack: We got'em! Josh, Jack, & Noah received 6100 XP! Congratulations! Josh & Noa reached Lv. 48! Jack reached Lv. 47! They got an item, Extreme Ice Shard. Pyrus Jack: Now then, let's get moving before more enemies come back for more. I hope Patricia & (air quotes) "his majesty" Aero are ok. Pyrus Josh: Why doubt on his title? He is a Major Ancienthog, & he is going to curse thee if thou respect him not. Pyrus Jack: Sorry, but I don't know which name to choose for Aero? I can't decide it is either just Aero or his majesty. And please no more king's english, your confusing me. Pyrus Josh: HIS MAJESTY. And I can say what I want, unless it's something bad. ¬_¬ Pyrus Jack: Ok, ok, there's no need to be mad at me. I'm just saying. Pyrus Josh: Let's go. Pyrus Jack: Ok then. Let's us hope that Patricia, Cody & his majesty are both ok. Pyrus Josh: (teleports with Jack to Zynari) 'Pt. 7, 2 of 2: Myth of Heat Mayhem' Aero: We're here. (feels heat) This is a bit uncomfortable. (concentrates cooled blood inside his body) Patricia: Sometimes the sweat is good for our bodies. I gotta hold onto my Skunk Scent, I won't wanna burn ourselves alive when my Skunk Gas & fire are both mixed. (holds in her Skunk Gas trying not to let it out) Aero: Be careful, maybe you'll spew gas, there will be a burning source, & if it hits, it will be very hot. Patricia: (feels nervous) (gulps) Aero: Hm. (whips up wind to burning sources along the way, extinguishing them) Right. Patricia: Can I let go of my skunk scent? Aero: Go ahead. Patricia: (releases her skunk scent) (sighs in relief) Much better Aero: Bad smell... (clears the gas) But I understand. Patricia: I'm Sorry, but I can't help it. Aero: I said I understand that... Patricia: Oh sorry (blushes in embarassment) (giggles nervously) Aero: Hm... Patricia: (looks around) So this must be the Fire Continent. Aero: Didn't you notice...? Patricia: Well...I'm not sure. Aero: ... Patricia: I'm just asking, just to be sure. Anyways, we betta keep moving. After you, I'll be right behind you. Aero: Alright. (goes inside the Mt. Calderius Den) Patricia: (follows Aero, not to far behind) Inside the den... Aero: Lava in holes... And molten rocks... Patricia: Oh my goodness. We betta watch our steps. Aero: Hm. Patricia: (gets close to Aero) I'm scared. Aero: Why? An Ancienthog is protecting you, so why fear? Patricia: Cause I have a bad feeling about this place. It could be loaded with booby traps Aero: ... Patricia: Sorry, I was being too scared. Aero: That's fine, a Major Ancienthog's job is to help. Patricia: Thanks Aero. (hugs Aero) Hold me, please? Aero: Please. You need a request. Patricia: Sorry, I don't have one. Just scared. (lets go of Aero) But do you have a feeling that we're being watched? Aero: Watched? Hm. Yes. (conjures a wind blade) Patricia: (coats her tail with energy) Aero: (keen eye) Fire Cave Bat: (descends & wing-slashes at Aero & Patricia) Aero: (ducks) Tornado Cleave. (upper-slashes at the Fire Cave Bat mid-air) Fire Cave Bat: (screeches in pain & falls on the ground) Weakness struck! Deals 2x damage! Fire Cave Bat receives 4127 damage. It dies. Patricia: Thank you Aero: My pleasure. Patricia: We betta keep an eye out for any other enemies like those Fire Bats. Aero: Of course. (wind blades turns into a Geasscalibur) Wind blows all over, extinguishing fire in the cave. Aero: More comfortable. Patricia: Thank you, your Majesty. Aero: Thou art welcome. Patricia: (smiles) ^^ Aero: Let's go. Patricia: (nods yes & follows Aero) Aero: (walks with Patricia) Patricia: (looking around to see if there's any more enemies around here) Aero: (senses something) (sees a drip of lava on the floor) Hm... Patricia: Did you see something? Aero: I sensed something. (sees a flying being, leaving fire trails) Patricia: (notices the flying being) What is that thing? Flame Wyvern: (breathes fireballs at Aero & Patricia) Aero: ! (grabs Patricia out of the way) Patricia: EEK! Thanks for saving my life, your majesty Aero: My pleasure. We need to defeat that wyvern or the Pyronia will be in trouble. Patricia: Ok, guess I won't be needing my Skunk Gas here, cause it only strengthens the fire type wyvern Aero: Absolutely. (grasps Geasscalibur & jumps above the Flame Wyvern) Patricia: So, which ability can I use against the flame wyvern? Aero: How about smacking the wyvern's head using Iron Tail. But this needs more timing. Patricia: Ok then. Please try your best to distract the wyvern while I concertrate my energy on using Iron Tail. Aero: ... (powers up Geasscalibur) Patricia: (concertrates her energy on using Iron Tail & coats her tail with energy) Here I go! (then using Iron Tail to whack at the Flame Wyvern multiply times) Flame Wyvern: (dodges in incredible speed & breathes fire at Patricia) Aero: (jumps & whips up wind to extinguish fire) Flame Wyvern: Kuuurgh! (tries to attack Patricia with its wings) Aero: (delivers a back-flip Rider Kick at the Flame Wyvern) Flame Wyvern: (squawks in pain) Weakness struck! Does 2x damage! Flame Wyvern receives 6917 damage. Patricia: Thank you again, your majesty. Aero: My pleasure. Patricia: Wait, maybe my Super Spell Tornado can help. Aero: Go ahead. Patricia: Ok then. Here goes. (uses her Super Spell Tornado at the Flame Wyvern) Flame Wyvern: (squawks in pain) Flame Wyvern receives 3418 damage. (NOTE: Super Spell Tornado is NOT purely wind-type, but of magic-type.) Patricia: That'll stop you for a while. Flame Wyvern: (roars deeply & burns itself) Flame Wyvern receives 2500 HP. Aero: Regeneration? Patricia: Just like my Chaos Heal? Aero: Chaos Heal heals an ally. Regeneration heals self. Patricia: Oh, then we need to figure out a way to stop the Wyvern together. Any ideas? Aero: I'm not the only one who needs to think. To build up your mind for battles, think deeply. Patricia: Ok then (starts thinking deeply) If fire doesn't like water, & ice is made of frozen water. Hold on. Let's try to use ice types at the flames, maybe the heat will turn ice into water, exinguishing the flames off of this fire wyvern. Aero: Great idea. However, if fire makes contact with ice, the ice will melt and evaporize. It would be enough to weaken the fire. Liquid water is much effective because it nullifies the power of fire. It can extinguish fire, so yeah. Hold on, you can do magic, right? Use elemental magic! (stabs his Ancientcalibur on the ground, creating a strong breeze of wind) Patricia: Elemental magic? But I've never done this kind of magic before. I've never tested it before, I'm sorry. Aero: It seems that you haven't-- Flame Wyvern: (charges at the heroes, flapping its wings hard) Aero: --learned the basic magic style. A-and that wyvern's flying right toward us! Flash Spear! (throws a green energy wave at the Flame Wyvern) Flame Wyvern: (uses Fire Breath to collide two attacks) An explosion occurred. Patricia: (shields her eyes) (sighs) I need to learn more about elemental magic, but how can I do that? I need some kind of spell book that I can use to learn more about elemental magic. Aero: (passes an Ancient spell book at Patricia) There you go. Patricia: Oh thank you, your majesty. Your so kind. (starts reading the ancient speel book) Aero: (charges his feet with tachyon energy) Patricia: (founds the page about elemental magic) I found it. Let's see here, I need a water type spell. (checks for a water type spell) Aero: You're not a mage, you're a witch. And you only hold the powers of moral elements. Patricia: Oh, ok I'll try. (concentrates on her water type powers) (in thought: Ok, I must concerntrate, concerntrate and....) WATER BEAM! (fires a large water beam at the Flame Wyvern) Flame Wyvern: (breaths a massive stream of fire) The two attacks collide, creating a thick, warm fog of steam. Aero: Feels warm. And our sight is rendered a bit ineffective. (thought something) The fire is stronger... I feel some fire surrounding us. Patricia: Then we will try to put it out with water! (readies her water beam) Aero: No, wait. Elemental attacks consume a large amount of mana if you're not innately attuned to one of them. Example, if you're not innately attuned to water, you can use a water-type attack, but you are limited to a single use of that attack. Of course, you're still beginning to experience casting elements, so it might be a drawback to your energy. Patricia: (cancels the attack, panting) Then I feel useless now. How can I help you stop that Flame Wyvern when I now have low energy? Aero: You can use your magic powers (but not of elemental). (becomes more aware) Prepare yourself! Patricia: Ok then. (readies her magic orbs) I'm ready. Aero: (casts a strong wind current, clearing the field) Flame Wyvern: (flies towards Patricia and attempts to wing-attack her) Aero: (teleports at the front of Patricia and casts a barrier) Now! Patricia: Phew. That was a close one. Thank you, your majesty. Aero: NOW! Patricia: Oh sorry. (launches multiple magic orbs at the Flame Wyvern) Flame Wyvern: (already saw the trap) (flies backwards for a bit, dodging most of the magic orbs, but got hit by one of them) Flame Wyvern receives 404 damage. Aero: Gratitudes will come later, so we must first prioritize the defeat of the Flame Wyvern! Get me? Patricia: I got it. Aero: Okay... (takes a deep breath) Let's go. Tornado Cleave! (teleports below Flame Wyvern and backflip-kicks it with a sharp wind blade) Weakness struck! Does 2x damage! Flame Wyvern receives 4481 damage. Patricia: (launches magic orbs at the Flame Wyvern) Category:Games Category:Game Ideas Category:Roleplays Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs